Toppin to Ninjago
by Jessicup711
Summary: Milli, a fifth-teen year old girl who lives in Howard City, Nebraska with her brothers and sisters end up in Ninjago. This is my first story on this site please do not judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** (sorry about first page)

Milli's POV

I was watching my brothers and sisters. Cleo and Jet, the twins, were playing on the slide. Amy was playing on the swings. Russell, George, and James, the triplets, were playing in the sand box with there toy cars. I was sitting on the deck holding my littlest brother Finn. My mom was at the store, and my father was at a meeting. I looked up to see Amy running towards me. "What's wrong Amy." I said as she hit the deck, no really her face collided with the deck. I held on to Finn as i helped Amy up. "I fell of the swings then i hit my head against the metal pole." She said tearing up. I embraced her as she hugged me. Even though my sister is seven, she is VERY accident-prone. Well all of us are. You are most likely going to catch me hitting my head with a tree, or hitting my head on a car door as I'm getting out. Cleo and Jet take a lot of sports, those eleven year old girls seem to have limitless energy. Archery, soccer, baseball, basketball, you name it. Amy is great at music, with any instrument. Russell, George, and James are the artistic ones. Those five year old boys are great with colors and drawing, anything that shows artistic abilities. As for me, i specialize in first aid kits, anything that will help people. I am also great with children. I grabbed an ice-pack From the fridge after i set Finn inside his playpen. I looked at the calendar. Just three more weeks until Finn's birthday, he his going to turn one. Everyone, but Finn of course watches Ninjago.

(sorry for the short first chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Milli's POV

After I gave Amy the ice pack i started making cheese sandwiches. Cleo and Jet after i got out the bread. Cleo and Jet are really easy to tell apart, Cleo has long, curly, bright red hair, while Jet has short, wavy, brownish-reddish hair. Amy is a smaller version of Cleo with longer hair and less curl in her hair. Russell has light reddish-brown hair, George has light brown, and James has raven black hair. While little Finn has strands of red hair. "lunch!" i called. After grabbing a small thing of baby food i placed Finn in his high chair. Amy ran into the dinning room, plopped down into her seat, and started devouring the sandwich. "Amy stop and breath." i told her as she was half way done with her sandwich in less than a minute. She stopped briefly and shyly smiled. After she put her sandwich down the twins came inside, then the triplets came running through the door. "Okay, okay slow down before you three brake something." I told the triplets as the went to there seats. before anyone else ate we prayed and gave thanks. After the sandwiches everyone except Finn and I ran outside to begin playing again. After about ten minutes of playing the triplets came running back inside. Russell being the first one in the door ended up slipping, and fell into my arms. "Okay what did i just say about about that?" I asked Russell. He sheepishly grinned, "Slow down before I brake something, he-he, sorry Milli." Russell said. "Please remember that applies for all three of you, and not just here. But every where you go." I told them because the triplets don't want to stop running. "Okay, sorry Milli." The three said in unison. They looked at each other at shouted, "JINX, YOU OWE ME A COOKIE" "Okay you three no yelling in the house." they grumbled and were about to head back outside. "wait didn't you have something to show me?" I asked. "Oh yeah, we found something in the sand box." said James holding out something. it looked like part of a watch, like the strap of of it. Just as i picked it up Amy came running in, "Milli, Milli, Milli, look what i found." Amy said then slipped and she yell onto the floor. i helped her at looked the thing in her hand, it also looked the second strap that would be on a watch. i took it into my hands as Cleo and Jet ran in as well, both tripping on each other. "What is with my siblings and running?" i asked out loud. I pulled both of them up and saw what Cleo had in her hand. it looked like the watch face. on the back it said D.T.S. i grabbed the three pieces and put them on the dining table. Everyone else sat down as i put them into place. i put they face in its place. "Welcome to the D.T.S, where would you like to travel." a feminine British voice said. then i heard the T.V. play. I looked over to see Finn playing with the remote and managed to get it on Ninjago. "Ninjago, huh?" i asked him picking him up. "Searching Ninjago. Found. Prepare for transport." the voice said again. I saw a blinding light as i shielded Finn's eyes. "MILLI! WHAT'S HAPPEN?!" I heard a scared Amy cry. "Everyone get as close as possible to me!" I called out. i felt 12 hands touching me well more like hugging me. i held onto Finn. "Transporting now" i heard. i blacked out as the light got brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lloyd's POV

After we finished repairing the bounty we decided to fly over the sea of sands. After about an hour of flying,everyone got bored and we were about to turn away when i noticed something in the sand. "Hey guys I see something!" i called out. "What is it Lloyd?" Jay asked coming next to me. I pointed down into the sand where there was a figure on the ground. "Who takes naps in the middle of a desert?" asked Jay getting smacked in the head by Kai. "What?" Nya landed so we could get a good look. What i thought was one person was really what looked like one teen, six kids, and A BABY?! The kids looked like they were holding on for life on that one teen, who is still managing to hold the baby. "Who leaves a baby in the middle of nowhere?" asked Cole. "By the looks of it the kids were holding on for dear life while the oldest held on to the baby. Not knowing she would become unconscious." replied Zane. We all turned around for a brief second. Then we heard crying. I walked over to the crying realizing that the baby must have woking up. I picked up the crying boy for the unconscious teen. "Milli" the boy cried. "Whose Milli?" i asked the boy as he wiggled. "Want Milli!" He screamed and started crying even louder. I put two and two together and figured that Milli was the teen. "Milli is asleep right now, she will wake up soon." I told the crying boy, "I hope" i mumbled under my breath. The small boy was still crying but calmed down and nuzzled his head against my chest as he calmed down. "What name?" he asked me "Lloyd" i replied, he had a big smile on his face, "Thank-you Lloyd." but it sounded more like 'Vank-you Woyd'. "Wow Lloyd, you have a way with kids don't you?" asked Kai. I held the now sleeping boy close to me. "I think we should bring the others to the bounty. It's not good for them to be out here." I told the others who nodded in agreement. I carried the baby, while Zane carried the teen and one of the girls, Kai carried two of the girls, Cole carried two of the boys, while Jay carried one of the boys. After we got on the _Bounty_,we put them in one the spare rooms. i was still holding the boy, when one of the girls woke up. She seemed to look around and noticed me holding the baby. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Milli? Where's Jet? Where's Amy? Where's Russell? Where's George? Where's James? Why are you holding Finn?" I think this girl broke Jay speed talking record. "Um... I dont know how to answer those questions. Can you slow down when you talk though?" I asked her. "Nope sorry, I cant slow down when I talk. I already tried that." "Can i ask some questions now?" I asked her. "Okay, shoot." "Okay what is your name." "Cleo" "Who is everyone else?" "The teen is Milli, the girl with brownish-red is Jet, they girl with hair like mine is Amy, the boy with reddish-brown is Russell, the boy with light brown hair is George, the boy with raven black hair is James, and last but not least the one you are holding is Finn." she told me. "you really need to slow down when you speak." i told her.


End file.
